Christmas Time
by nazanessa
Summary: The Wildcats celebrates Christmas. Enough said.


**A/N: Okay, this is just another Christmas oneshot of the Wildcats. Warning, people. This is a very sucky and confusing oneshot. It's pointless. My mind is really blank right now, and when my mind is blank, I write sucky chapters. Sorry to disappoint you guys. I'm really not in the mood to write. But I really did this for Christmas. Better write now before I become lazier.**Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor squealed as they woke up, racing downstairs. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's Christmas already!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and isn't it great that we're celebrating it with the gang?" Gabriella exclaimed.

* * *

"Wait, where are the boys?" Taylor asked, looking around. Sharpay sighed. "Probably still sleeping." She said. The four girls rolled their eyes. "Boys." They said at the same time.

* * *

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan were sleeping soundly and peacefully until they felt something wet. "What the heck?" Chad yelled. They heard a couple of giggling sounds and turned their heads, only to find their girlfriends holding a bucket of water. Very cold water.

"What the hell was that for? Can't you see I was sleeping?" Troy said, trying to sleep again but failed when the girls splash some water at him.

"Wake up, sleepyheads! It's Christmas! Don't you guys wanna celebrate?" Gabriella asked. The boys mumbled a 'no' before drifting to sleep again.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Or do you want us to replace the cold water with a _really _hot one?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'really'. No response.

"Boiling the water wasn't a waste of time after all. Girls, get the water I just boiled." She commanded. The guys woke up immediately. The girls smirked. "That's better." Taylor said.

* * *

"Presents!" Sharpay squealed, heading over the Christmas tree. The three other girls giggled while the guys rolled their eyes. Sharpay unwrapped her gift. "Oh my God! I've always wanted these!" she squealed again, holding up a pair of furry, pink winter boots.

Kelsi unwrapped her gift and gasped. "The music book I've always wanted! The limited edition!" she said, taking a thick, golden music book from the box. "You brought this for me, Ryan? Doesn't this cost a fortune?" she asked. Chad rolled his eyes. "Kels, aren't you aware that Ryan is one of the Evanses? The rich family?" he said in a 'duh' tone.

Zeke looked at his wrapped gift, wondering what could be inside. He unwrapped the gift quickly. "The limited edition recipe book!" he exclaimed. "I wonder where you Evanses buy all these limited edition stuffs." He said as Sharpay giggled.

Ryan picked up his gift and looked at Kelsi. "Wonder what you got for me." He said. He opened his gift and held up a fancy gold and silver hat. Kelsi looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "I know you got plenty of fancier and more expensive hats, but..." she stopped when Ryan cut her off. "No, it's perfect." He said, smiling and hugging her.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just stop with the mushy stuff already." He said, feeling a bit scared when Taylor glared at him. He picked up his gift and unwrapped it. "A signed basketball!" He yelled, grinning madly. Taylor nodded. "Yup, you should be _very_ grateful because I had to work really hard to get the Lakers' signatures." She exclaimed before Chad hugged her tightly.

Troy stifled a laugh. "Who's being mushy now?" he said as Chad glared at him. Taylor looked at her gift. "I got a really special gift for you. I hope I got a _really_ special one from you too." She said before carefully unwrapping her gift.

"A...book?" she said, holding up the red and white book. Chad nodded and smiled. "It's not just a book! It's a scrapbook. I gave it to you because I know you like books and you really love me." he said as the guys laughed. Taylor opened the book and saw pictures of them with captions. "Aw, that's so thoughtful!" she said as she hugged him.

The guys rolled their eyes as the girls awed. It was Troy's turn to unwrap his gift. He picked up the small, wrapped box and slowly unwrapped it. His jaw dropped when he held up his gift. "VIP access to the Lakers vs. Knicks game?! God, this is better than yours, Chad! I got to meet them!" he yelled excitedly as the guys' jaw dropped, except for Ryan since he's not into basketball so much.

"No way, dude!" Chad said, his jaw still dropped. "God, I love you, babe!" Troy exclaimed as he hugged his girlfriend tightly. Gabriella giggled. "Troy, I need some air!" she breathed out. "Don't worry, I'll give you some air." He said flirtatiously as he passionately kissed her.

The guys groaned. "Dude, you're way mushier than me." Chad exclaimed as Troy and Gabriella pulled away. Taylor rolled her eyes. "For once, Chad, why can't you be romantic?" she said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. "So, what did you got me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Troy smirked and pointed at his gift under the Christmas tree. Gabriella picked up the thin, wrapped box and quickly unwrapped it. She gasped and smiled at Troy.

"You got me a diamond necklace? Troy, you shouldn't have." She said, smiling at him. Troy beamed at her. "You deserve it." He said. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor sighed dreamily. "That is so romantic." Kelsi said. "I wish Chad was bit more like Troy sometimes." Taylor said, looking at Chad, who frowned.

"But I still love him." She added and Chad grinned.

Gabriella opened the box and was about to take the necklace but Troy stopped her. "Let me." he said as he took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

Gabriella turned around and looked up at him, smiling. They leaned in closer and met each other's lips in a romantic kiss, completely forgetting about the others.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Aren't you guys aware that we're still here?" Zeke asked, disgusted at the sight. Gabriella and Troy ignored them and kept on kissing.

* * *

The gang gathered at the living room, each having hot chocolate. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Ryan said, smiling at Kelsi. "Yeah, it is." Gabriella said softly, feeling an arm slide around her waist.

She looked at Troy and smiled sweetly. Troy gave her a wink, which she found very hot.

Chad smirked. "Lovebirds." He teased. Taylor glared at him for the hundredth time that day. Sharpay shook her head. "Wow, you guys are a really awkward couple." She commented, while smiling up at Zeke and pecked on his cheek.

"Give it up, sis. They're still gonna be like that." Ryan said, his arms now around Kelsi's shoulders.

"Hey, I wish Santa's here." Chad said idiotically, making his friends to look at him as if he was crazy. "What are you, five?" Troy asked sarcastically.

Chad frowned. "No, I just wish I could meet Santa, that's all." He said quietly. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Chad, everyone knows that Santa doesn't exist." She said, laughing at him. Chad pouted, which made Taylor laughed louder.

"I don't really need Santa, actually. I've got what I really wanted." Troy said, looking down at Gabriella as she smiled warmly at him. "That's so sweet, Troy. Thank you." She said as she pecked on his lips.

"This is what I've always wanted. A great Christmas, just you and me." he said huskily.

"Chad! Stop being so childish!" They heard Taylor yell.

"....and our crazy friends." He added, chuckling before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Blah! Boring oneshot! I just needed something to write for Christmas. So I'm gonna wish an early Christmas to you guys! I told you it sucks and it's really short and pointless. Oh, well.**


End file.
